Casino games such as poker, slots, and craps have long been enjoyed as a means of entertainment. Almost any game that can be played using traditional apparatus (e.g., cards, dice) can be simulated on a computer. The popularity of casino gambling with wagering continues to increase, as does recreational gambling such as non-wagering computer game gambling.
One reason that casino games are widely implemented on computerized apparatus is that computerized games are highly adaptable, easily configurable and re-configurable, and require minimal supervision to operate. For example, the graphics and sounds included in such games can be easily modified to reflect popular subjects, such as movies and television shows.
Another advantage to computerized gaming is that the game play itself is easily modifiable. For example, unlike a mechanical slot machine, a computerized slot machine can easily offer a player a wide variety in the number of reels and payoff options, as well as other options such as progressive or non-progressive play. The networkability of such machines can also be advantageous, not only from a centralized maintenance standpoint, but to enhance game play. For example, a group of slot machines can be grouped together so that a progressive payoff is calculated from the combined results of the individual machines.
Although computerized game machines are highly configurable, the typical setup is to have a single game per apparatus. This is sometimes dictated by controls and graphics applied to the machines, however such concerns may not be critical to all players. However, if a machine only supports one game, and a player wishes for more games, the player must leave the current machine and try to find another open machine that has a game that the player wants to play next.
Accordingly, there is a need in the gaming industry for a manner of introducing anticipation and excitement for players participating in gaming activities by providing players a mixture of gaming experiences in a single session. A further need exists to allow the player to guide some aspects of the experience based on preferences, yet still provide enough unexpected variation in order to make the collective experience of the game activities more interesting and challenging. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers other advantages over prior art gaming approaches.